Of Pumpkins and Opera Glasses
by The Raccoon Goon
Summary: After a fateful call from Éclair, Tamaki may have to sacrifice his beloved Host Club family for another.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Éclair**

_No._

Collapsed on the cold tile floor of her elegant bathroom, Éclair Tonnerre allowed herself to shed a tear, but only one. Her dirty blonde hair, always flawlessly styled, hung from her face in unbrushed strands. However, the door was locked, and nobody was around to see her moment. Her infamous opera glasses fell to the ground. She didn't even notice. She had more important matters to deal with.

It had been about a month since Tamaki slipped through her fingers. She had been wondering for a few weeks now, but she was hoping that it wasn't the case. She knew that Tamaki survived his plummet into the waters, she made sure of that a long time ago, but that girl he was trying to save… he wasn't going to happy. Either way, she knew that he won't be happy. She wasn't either.

Éclair knew that there was going to be a long road ahead of her. There would be many decisions to make, and none of them were going to be easy. _Why?_ she silently inquired. _Why does this have to happen?_

The test came back positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tamaki**

"Senpai?" Haruhi addressed the Host Club King. "Somebody's calling for you."

Tamaki tilted his blonde head. "Really? Who is it?"

The small brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She hesitated, as if she were pondering whether or not to continue. Finally, she decided to state, "It almost sounded like… Éclair."

_Éclair?_ The heir to the Suoh name wondered. _I thought all of that business was over with._ Regardless, he nodded and thanked Haruhi before answering the Host Club's telephone. "Hello?"

"Tamaki?" the French woman's voice echoed through the phone. "It's Éclair. I need to talk to you… alone."

Confused, Tamaki wove his hand, gesturing for Haruhi to leave him. She complied. "Alright, I'm alone."

"Tamaki, I… I…" She took a breath and tried again. "I'm pregnant."

Tamaki almost dropped the phone, but he kept his composure as to not startle any of the guests. "What?" he queried. "Are you sure?"

He could tell his ex-fiancée was frustrated with him when she responded, "Yes, Tamaki, of course I'm sure!"

"But is it –"

She cut him off. "Tamaki, there's no one else. The baby is yours."

The prince type sighed. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I believe your school year is about to come to a close. I will come to Japan when it does. We'll discuss it then, face-to-face."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye."

As soon as the seventeen-year-old hung up the phone, he was approached by Haruhi. "Senpai, you look distraught," the first-year remarked. "What was that all about?"

Tamaki looked at the girl he had proudly called his "daughter" with a pang in his chest. _Will I have to give this up? Will I have to trade my Host Club family for a real family, one I never even asked for?_ He contemplated telling Haruhi, but instead he turned his back and answered with, "It's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh thank you all so much for your support! Already this story has gotten more attention than I expected (which was a pretty low amount, honestly). Hopefully this will hold you over for now; it's a bit longer than the previous chapters. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!  
Lots of love, The Raccoon Goon  
PS: I have an actual legit title now _and_ a cover! Woo!**

**Chapter 3: Éclair**

_Twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and seventeen seconds._

The staff of the Tonnerre manor had noticed that Lady Éclair was even more cold and distant than usual. A thousand rumors spread like wildfire, especially when they discovered her booked flight to Japan. Did that Suoh boy have anything to do with? Didn't he abandon her at the last second?

In most cases, Éclair would have been concerned for her image, but it didn't matter anymore. The child inside her was making itself more and more noticeable by the day, a constant reminder of what was occurring and what was going to occur. She did her best to ignore the anxieties and fears that went along with her situation by focusing on other things. She found herself deeply engaged in affairs that she usually had little interest in, and kept an obsessive tally of the time before she would see Tamaki again.

As Éclair boarded the plane, it felt as if her heart was beating double time. She frantically looked at her watch. _Twelve hours, thirty-five minutes, and forty-eight seconds._ The conflicted woman wanted time to speed up and stay still at the same time. She made a massive effort to occupy herself, cranking up her earbuds or engrossing herself in the paperback she brought along, but she continually caught her mind wandering towards the thought of Tamaki and the baby. At nine hours, twelve minutes, and fifty-eight seconds, she resigned to thinking about him, stressing over her predicament until she finally fell asleep.

Only the landing of the Tonnerres' private jet had the ability to wake the slumbering Éclair. Despite her drowsy state, she instinctively glanced at her watch. _One hour, two minutes, and seven seconds._ Her chauffeur intended to transport her to her hotel, but she refused. Instead, she demanded to be taken straight to the Suoh's second estate.

When the red convertible pulled up to the residence, she instructed the driver to stay in the car. The only audible noise as she approached the door was the click of her high heels treading on the cobblestone pavement. She made her way up the steps and took her time ringing the doorbell. As the sound echoed through the halls, Éclair's icy blue eyes found themselves on her wrist. _Zero hours, zero minutes, and twenty-eight seconds._

Oddly enough, it was Tamaki himself who opened the door. In fact, nobody else appeared to be around. "Éclair," he began.

"Tamaki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tamaki**

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to do?" Tamaki prompted.

As the exes conversed in the posh sitting room, it was clear that neither of them were very comfortable at the moment. The blonde boy had done his best to try to make this the smoothest it could be, such as requesting that the staff go about their business with very minimal disruptions to his meeting with Ms. Tonnerre, but there was only so much that could be done. It was not a light topic to discuss.

"Well I know it hasn't been easy on either of us," Éclair started.

Tamaki thought of his last days as a second-year high school student at Ouran Academy. He couldn't enjoy the end-of-year festivities, for his mind was always on his impending fatherhood. On top of that, he felt so isolated from the rest of the Host Club, this secret of his like a great chasm separating him from his friends without a way to reunite. "The spell's wearing off," Kaoru had commented. "It's already turning back into a pumpkin." The club's founder didn't know exactly what that meant, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

The pregnant woman continued. "And this is only the very beginning. Neither of us are ready to be parents, especially together. It would only cause problems and controversy, so I believe it would be best just to abort."  
His violet eyes ablaze, Tamaki stood up from his ridiculously expensive couch. "No!" he shouted. "This isn't just some unwanted object you can just throw away and be done with! This is a living human being we're talking about here, Éclair! I refuse to let you to end this poor child's life before it even begins!"

"Tamaki, calm down!" the wealthy Frenchwoman pleaded. "I'll carry the baby full-term."

The distressed teenager took a deep breath and regained his composure, murmuring some sort of incoherent apology. _Another illegitimate heir to the Suoh line,_ Tamaki mused. The underlying reason he insisted against an abortion was because he deeply related with the child. The two were conceived in a similar manner, and both sets of parents faced the same set of circumstances. If Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie had chosen to abort, Tamaki would never have come to be. There's no way he'd subject his own child to that fate.

"Then what do you suggest?" the expectant mother questioned.

Collapsing back onto the lavish sofa, Tamaki thought long and hard about his answer. _What would be the best thing for everyone?_

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It turns out my emails from the site were being put in spam so I just discovered the tremendous feedback on this story and AAAHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was literally squealing in front of my laptop. Anyway, here's a chapter I thought I uploaded but I didn't. Heheh, sorry! Please enjoy and thank you again!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, The Raccoon Goon  
**

**Chapter 5: Éclair**

Éclair raised her opera glasses, a barrier between her and the enraged teenager in front of her. She witnessed Tamaki Suoh reprimand her for her proposal to terminate the pregnancy with a bit more security. That's when she noticed it: a crack in one of the lenses. She wasn't sure when it came to be, but it did. Perhaps it was when she first found out about the fetus within her, or maybe it was during her flight. Either way, the cause – and the fact itself – was irrelevant.

Frustrated, she merely replied, "Then what do you suggest?"

Twirling the gold handle between her fingers, she watched the flustered man fidget as he tried to come up with a response. "I don't know," he finally answered.

_So he turns down my idea without a doubt, but yet he has no solution of his own?_ an annoyed Éclair criticized. She put the glasses back to her face. "Well then," the youngest daughter of the Tonnerre family started. "It appears we have nothing left to talk about, now do we?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I suppose we do not."

"I think we both need space, so I recommend we not communicate for a month. We will readjourn after that period. Since I came to you this time, how about we meet in France next time?"

"I can agree to that, but I have to return to school come April. I'm afraid I just can't leave the continent whenever I please, Éclair."

The twenty-one year old frowned, remembering the age of her former lover. Suddenly, she gained a certain level of understanding for the boy. _He's too young for this,_ she realized. _No wonder he's so confused._

"That will have to do. Until then, Tamaki."

"Until then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: It's nearly been a month since I last updated this, and I am so sorry. This chapter took forever to write, and I'm not entirely sure why. I think I've just been really busy and finding minimal time to write this. Unfortunately, it's not getting much better anytime soon. I'm going on a marching band trip to Disney World in two days (!). I no longer have a spring break due to the plethora of snow days, so I won't have much time to write – or, more importantly, catch up on what I missed while in Florida. But enough with my life. I promise to do my best to write more frequently. Please, please do not give up on me. I'm sorry for the delay, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait, and enjoy the story!  
Lots of love, The Raccoon Goon.**

**Chapter 6: Tamaki**

"Master Tamaki," Shima Maezono, chief of staff at the Suoh's second mansion, beckoned. "You have a visitor."

The young heir was a bit surprised, for he had very little contact with anyone since school let out a week prior. Why would anyone have a reason to see him? Nonetheless, he left to receive his guest.

Descending down the grand staircase, he spotted Kyoya Otori standing in the doorway. The dark-haired boy rarely looked happy, but he appeared more forlorn than usual in this particular instance.

"Kyoya?" he inquired. "What are you doing here?"

The third son of the Otori family shook his head. "You damn idiot," he muttered. "Did you not see any of the voicemails I sent you?"

_Yes,_ Tamaki silently replied. _All seventeen of them._ The soon-to-be third year student had intentionally left them on his phone unlistened to. He didn't feel that he could handle speaking with anyone, and he honestly had no desire to. He hadn't really been up for it as of late.

The vice president of the Ouran Host Club didn't wait for a response. "You barely interacted with anyone at the end of the term, and now you won't even pick up the phone! The club is – damn it, Tamaki, _I'm_ worried about you!" He took a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"D-d-do you want to come inside?" Tamaki stammered, unable to respond with anything else.

Wordlessly, Kyoya accepted his friend's offer and entered the house. The two made their way to the parlor, the very same that Éclair had been in previously. Once they were situated, the guest cut right to the chase. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," the blonde denied, a slight hesitation in his voice. "Everything's fine."

"Tamaki, you can't lie to me. Something is going on, and I don't understand why you won't talk about it."

Anxiously, Tamaki squirmed in his seat. _Do I tell him?_ he debated._ Éclair probably wouldn't want the news getting out. But, at the same time, I really need to get this off my chest… Oh, what's the use? It wouldn't matter to him anyway._ "I don't have anything to talk about."

The raven-haired young man sighed. "Then I suppose I have no reason to be here." He rose from the armchair he had been sitting in and turned towards the exit.

Tamaki stood and reached out his arm, his violet eyes filled with worry. "Kyoya, wait!" he called. "I-I… I'll tell you what's going on."

Kyoya pivoted back around to face his friend, grinning. "There you go."

The two boys sat back down. The younger of the two took a deep breath before starting. "Éclair and I… during the Ouran Fair… we kind of, well," he paused for a moment. "Éclair is pregnant."

A slight gasp emitted from the elder boy's lips. "Tamaki, I had no idea…"

Tears started to form in the Suoh's eyes. "I don't know what we're going to do with the baby because Éclair wanted to abort but I couldn't let that happen but I don't know what else to do because we live on two different continents and I don't want to marry her but –" He broke down.

Kyoya moved to the couch, and he held Tamaki for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
